Different
by Whatsy
Summary: There was a cat raised by dragons. What if ThunderClan had ditched him just because he looked like an ancient cat? Would they accept him? Will he leave his beloved family for cats that left him behind? This is a SecretClan challenge!


**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! This is another challenge from SecretClan! Have fun reading this even though its fantasy... GONE YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME THE HARDEST THING TO WRITE ABOUT -_-! No-flyers are twolegs.**

My name is Fire. I am a tom. My parents are dragons and I love them. My mom is a gigantic, green, scaly, fire-breathing creature. My dad is exactly the same. My siblings are half the size of them and they vary in colors. I have 3 siblings. Me? Why, I am nor humongous, nor colorful. I am nothing like my kin. For they are not my real kin, they are my adopted kin. I am a cat. This is a story my mother and father loved to tell me when I was young. I want to find out where my real parents live. I belong here though, my family loves me, cares for me, and we stick together.

"Fire, would you like to hear the story of how you came to us?" My mother, Estopia, used to ask me.

"Yes please, mother!" I used to squeak.

"Well, one day we were flying over a forest. Those pesky No-flyers couldn't even see us!" Estopia growled. Her voice was scratchy, just like all dragons.

"We keep watch for the Clan cats, for they are our friends. We tell them of all trouble that might bring harm to them." Estopia said.

"Your father, Kolea, and I were the only dragons here. We weren't really a pack, but that's what it was considered. Your siblings were born after you obviously, so there was no company. The Clan cats were going around their business around the lake, and no one seemed to notice that bundle of fur sleeping in ThunderClan territory."

"Well, dragons have extraordinary vision, so it was easy for us to identify you. We told ThunderClan, but they denied that the you belonged to ThunderClan, even through all that scent." She growled.

"We flew you back to this very cave. You grew up here, you were a killing machine! You were just like any other baby dragon!" Estopia said, proud.

Now here I was today, getting ready to go back to my birth place. Kolea would take me by flight, while mother watched over Stlite, Sliock, and Isrea, my siblings. I was eating the remains of yesterday night's hunt, a wolf. I was tearing through its meaty flesh, when suddenly a flap of wings from outside caught my attention. The noise was loud, but you got used to it.

"Fire!" A booming voice called out.

"Coming, Kolea!" I called back to my father.

"Bye mother, bye Stlite, Isrea, and Sliock!" I mewed quickly to them.

"Goodbye, my dear! You can always come back if you wish!" Estopia cried to me. I want to find out why my parents left me behind, stranded in the forest.

The wind was blowing in my face as Kolea raced to get there before dark. He had to watch over the hatchlings while mother hunted. They both took turns hunting. I looked down at the beautiful landscape beneath me, it was a blur and we were there before I knew it.

"This is as far as I go, Fire, I hope you find what you're looking for." Then, he left.

I met 4 cats on my way. They took me to their leader, Bramblestar. He gave me a fair hearing, and did indeed declare that I was the kit that was abandoned. The Elders had said that I was a kit from LeopardClan and Firestar shouldn't trust me. The Elders now, said that it was nonsense.

"What is your name?" Bramblestar asked me.

"I'm Fire." I mewed coldly.

"From now on, you shall be known as Firestreak." He declared.

"Firestreak, Firestreak, Firestreak!" The whole Clan chanted. I felt out of place here. This wasn't the place for me. This was my kind, but I didn't feel safe here.

"I was raised by dragons! They are my only real family! ThunderClan left me, just because I resembled a myth!" I spat at them.

No cat came to see me after that. No one would talk to me. I remembered my family everyday. Estopia, Kolea, Sliock, Isrea, Stlite, all of them left behind! There was no place for me here. My home was back there, in the caves not with Sandstorm and Graystripe, my parents, just because they had made a mistake! I can never go back now. I will see mother and father, and my brothers and sister. Even if it means eating vole, mice, and birds instead of wolves and eagles. This was my new life, but it felt so wrong.

**The end. MY FIFTH SECRETCLAN CHALLENGE! I should become a warrior soon... **


End file.
